6 years wasn't enough
by Sha-Sha-Shadow
Summary: 6 years I had a happy life, I was more than a slave, but something in me knew I was going back, and when he came, something in me wanted to go back, now they are hurting my friends and I know that my only choice is fight, no more running no more hideing


just a heads up: character deaths, o.c.s, violence, and other shall we say unsavore things and some notso mide language!

* * *

Eight girls and one boy stood outside the principals office, and yes I was among them, lined up strait, in a military fashion, all with different backgrounds, styles, and hobbies. The one thing they had in common was a dark and/or mysteries past, and nothing was known about them before the age of 10.

I shook my curly black hair out of my face, as I usually did when I was feeling vulnerable, trying not to look too guilty, what could this be about? I thought, I hoped it wasn't what I had been fearing for years. I fidgeted with the hem of my dress, I leaned out of line to look at Rosaline, who was 4 people down from us, she gave me an encouraging smile, before the hall way Nazi snapped at us, and I was forced to stepped back in line.

I looked up at the closed door of the principles office, Sara had been in there for a wile, I wondered what dark secret they where trying to squeeze out of her.

If I knew Sara, she would be as vague and distant as possible, not on purpose, that's just how she was, along with being a first rate lazy slacker Sara was very hard to get information out of.

"wonder what hallway Hitler wants with us poor little Gypsies," Gavin whispered,

I almost let out a laugh, but then we got barked at by the hall way Nazi agene. "Angela, Gavin, stop talking!" we both striated up, as if some one took their finger off our buttons (it's a toy you pervert!)

My eyes flicked back-and-forth, making contact with Gavin then Nattily, communicating with them, without uttering a word, they passed the silent message down the line, until everyone knew the plan.

"I feel faint!" I said, a little to overly dramatic, then falling on my back, a crowd formed, as one-by-one, my comrades slipped out of the office door, leaving just me and Rosaline.

"I'll take her to the nurse!" Rosaline said razing her hand. As attention turned to her, I got up and slipped out the door way like the others.

I smiled to myself, when I was off school grounds, it was amazing how well we could execute that maneuver, now!

"Angel, wait up!" Rosaline said jogging up to me, "we're getting so good at that!" she held up her hand for me to slap, I meekly held up my own and placed it against hers, as I usually did, high fives were uncomfortable.

Suddenly the sound of sarcastic clapping echoed threw the air, "yes, quite an impressive display, I'm impressed!" a chill went down my spine.

"no!" I whispered under my breath.

"Master Szayel Aporro!" Rosalind said casually, whisking her dark red pixy hair out of her eyes, and adjusting her square framed glasses "did it really take you 6 years for you to find us?"

"don't be ridiculous! We knew where you were the whole time! We also know you've been in your Gi-gai since you left, I know for a fact that you nine are trapped in your human forms! We simply wanted to avoid to much confrontation"

Rosaline and I exchanged glances.

"Angle, you're going to run as far away as possible!" Rosalind commanded, "the way Aizen's mind works: Ulquiorra will be here for you shortly, Szayel Aporro is only interested in me, other wise we'll both most likely be killed!"

I nodded respecting her wishes, she took a deep breath and hung her head as she slowly made her way to her master, he welcomed her with open arms.

I took off running, down the side walk, as soon as I was sure she would be okay, got to warn the others! I told my self, and unfortunately, Szayel was correct: I couldn't shed my Gi-gai! I was stuck with my human metabolism and stamina, I couldn't out run Ulquiorra like this, I couldn't even out run Gavin or Sara!

Suddenly I tripped and fell to the ground, landing in front of a familiar pare of black boots. no!

"ha, ha, hello… master, I hope you didn't miss me to much!" I laughed nervously I missed you! "I kind of messed that up…- could you give me to the cont of ten?"

I looked up at him, he didn't seem fazed, there wasn't even a hint of sympathy in his eyes. Some thing told me I wasn't getting the cont down I wanted.

I scrambled to my feet, trying to make another brake for it, only to have him wrestle me back to the ground. It still burned when he touched me, even though his skin was ice cold.

"Ulquiorra, please!" I cried, hot tears streaming down my cheeks, staining the side walk. "I know you never actuality cared about me (this would be a good time to start!), but you and I both know, I can't go back!"

"be quiet," he replied, tying my wrists together with a peace of rope.

"I don't belong to him anymore, I don't want to belong to him! they all hate me! I be killed!" I cried. "please, please, please, don't do this!"

"be quiet!" Ulquiorra almost yelled slamming my head into the concrete.

Oh no! I was agitating him! I looked down and stopped talking, I bit my lip to keep the sobs from leaving my thought

"the human world has made you soft, Angela"

* * *

Being back in my old uniform was very uncorrectable, and embarrassing, I didn't like the skin tightness, or the low-cutness, I had gotten used to my comfy pants and T-shirts.

I still felt like crying, but I could hold it in.

"and I don't even get my own room this time!" I vented myself, knocking on my master's door.

"come in," he said, I complied, he was sitting at his desk with his back to the door and me, it was for the best, I set the stack of papers down on his desk. "very good, what did he say?"

I sighed and repeated every thing I had heard from the lesser (nameless) arrancars had told me, leaving out the: "you stupid mod-soul!" parts.

"alright," Ulquiorra said, motioning for me to sit back down in my spot. Agene I complied.

I was one of ten original modified hallows, along with Rosalind, Gavin, Nattily, and Sara, one of us had died (suicide). We were the experimental batch, the ones that proved that they knew what they were doing. Because of that, we were the lowest of the low, beneath, even, the garbage bugs! We were just lowly servants of the Espada. Eventually we were feed up with being treated like dirt and escaped, or, at least, so we thought.

"did it even mean anything?" I asked, not meaning for it to be out loud. Ulquiorra looked at me with his glassy eyes, I looked away, I just couldn't look him in the eyes yet. "I'm just a tool, I thought I could be more, just not here"

"I'm not interested in you asides, Angela, I have work to do," Ulquiorra replied.

Every time he spoke to me like that it felt as if he was stabbing me in the heart over and over agene.

* * *

"my, my, my! You did quite a good job on these fake identities!" Szayel Aporro laughed. "I truly underestimated you, and your crazy little friend! Only you couldn't rewrite the past, could you?"

"Angle's not crazy! You just don't know her, she went ageist your design and became strong, to protect us, and you call her crazy for it!" I replied, cleaning up the remainders of a quite messy experiment.

"yes, believe what you will!" Szayel Aporro laughed patting me on the head. "but most people wouldn't take offence to that part of my statement, you really care for her don't you?"

Suddenly there was a series of loud Thuds in the hall way, fallowed by Grimmjow yelling… some stuff I will not repeat. I looked towards the door.

"ignore it," Szayel Aporro replied turning back to his work.

"I have to take this to the kitchen!" I replied holding up a pile of dirty dishes, having a good excuse to go to Bella.

"very well!" he replied, waving me off.

I rushed out of the room to find Bella flung up ageist the wall. She had been beaten, very badly, I assumed this was her masters work. I sat her up right so she wasn't drowning in her blood.

"aye, Bella!" I muttered "what did you do, girl?"

She looked past me with a shocked expression, I turned around, Grimmjow had come back, apparently he went to get his sword. (forgetful much?)

"move it, flunkey!" he yelled.

I didn't budge.

"I told you to move, God dam it!" he yelled, kicking me in the stomach.

I let out a painful cry, but still I didn't move. No matter what he did to me, I wasn't going to move.

"Grimmjow, sir, lord Aizen would like to see you, he said it was urgent!" Oh, thank God for Angela! (though I still don't know why she was there!) he turned around and had a staring match with her, trying to decide if Angela was worth killing.

"fine!" he yelled, pushing Angela into the wall, as he walked past her, she didn't utter a word or a sound.

She waited for him to get further away before moving towards us.

"what happened?" she asked ripping a peace of fabric off her dress, to stop the bleeding on Bella's forehead "hold this here!" she commanded. "we've got maybe 5 minuets before Grimmjow finds out I tricked him, you have to get Bella out of here by then, I'll try to keep him occupied, he'll forget about you two!"

"Angela, you are crazy!" I yelled, "he'll kill you in an instant!"

"don't care, get Bella to safety!" she whispered, she looked around, "the lab! Szayel won't mind, will he?"

* * *

"you bitch!" Master Grimmjow yelled, I heard several more loud thuds from the hall way. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it.

He was going to kill Angela, because of me!

More thuds, I prayed Ulquiorra showed up soon! He could save her, he might kill her afterwards, but he was her only hope.

I could hear her scream her masters name, over and over agene. I wanted to help, but what could I do? I could pray for her, that was it.

Rosalind had gotten a good smack from Szayel, pulse the attention she got from Master, and now Angela was getting her share of my mistake.

The funny thing was, half the time we didn't even like each other, but if I had to say one good thing about her, she was kind to anyone but herself, with suited her master just fine, but I worried about her, and she didn't care.

Finally the painful thuds stopped, all I could do was hope the Angela was still alive!

* * *

"pathetic child," Ulquiorra said, holding my chin, and making me look him in the eye, I was still in the hall way, I didn't even have the dignity of a room, I was losing blood, quickly. "you know better than to provoke an Espada, what were you thinking?"

Something most people don't know, is that losing a lot of blood makes it hard to lie, because you need to think quickly to lie, and you need you brain functioning properly to think clearly, and you need a lot of blood to make your brain function properly- so basically I was at the mercy of my master, and he realized that!

"he hurt Bella, and Rosalind…" I replied, closing my eyes lightly, I was in to much pain! "no one else is going to save them, so I have to!"

"they are not your concern, Angela, look after of your self, and let their masters deal with them, if they should decide death is a suitable punishment, then do what you are told and let them die, you have no power in these maters" he said.

"you know I can't do that, I can't stand by and watch an unjustifiable act of violence take place!" I whispered.

He didn't say anything for a wile, the only thing cutting the silence was my breath rattling in my throat.

Finally he pushed himself back to his feet and walked away, he turned and said one last thing to me "when you work up the strength, come back to my room, I'll wait until your wounds have healed before punishing you any further"

"yes sir," I replied.

I waited a wile, regaining my breath, before staggering to my feet. I was on my way to my masters room when I was met by Rosalind.

"ah, there you are!" she said, she had a nice hand print on the side of her face, on account of Bella I guessed.

"what is it?" I asked.

"come back to the lab, Master Szayel Aporro gave me permeation to use the medical supplies, just not on me or Bella!" she replied. Grabbing my arm.

"no, you and Bella use them!" I replied. "I'll be fine, and it'll prolong Ulquiorra's punishment a little longer!"

"Angle, we need you, with out you we'd be dead in a week! You can't die!" she yelled.

I exhaled. "Rose, I don't have time to talk right know, I've been summoned, and he's already exasperated," I told her, "I'll see you around!"

I began to walk away, "you know the only way out of this!" she yelled.

I turned around and stared a her, eyes wide, "you don't- not here, later!" I stammered, turning around and running.

* * *

I stood leaning agents the door of Ulquiorra's room, coughing up blood and heaving, Rosalind had patched a few wounds of mine against my will, before I finally got away from her and still had a few cuts and broses, "sorry I took so long sir!" I said between wheezes. "what would you have me do?" I asked, wiping blood onto my dress.

he looked me over, skeptical of the mysterious disappearance of my wounds.

"it was Rosalind, sir, don't hurt her, she had my permeation," I replied.

SMACK! I saw a little bit of white with that one, I hit the cold cement floor, catching my self on my hands and knees.

I coughed a little more, my lungs where filling with blood.

"I thought I just told you to stop protecting them," he replied, kneeling next to me.

"stop it!" I muttered

"what was that?"

"stop it! Stop trying to change me! It's not going to work, you think emotions don't exist but the truth is they're there, and you can't change that!" I yelled, I had, had it with him! "if you can't see how I feel about you, then you probably never will!"

That earned me a swift kick to the ribs, I lied on my back, staring up at the ceiling.

"now, please enlighten me, how exactly do you feel about me?" Ulquiorra said, towering over me, my eyes darted away, I put myself in an bad position. He grabbed my chin and made me to look him in the eye agene. "I'm waiting"

"I-I-uh" my heart was pounding in my chest, it sounded echoing in my mind. three works, just say it!! I closed my eyes and shrank away from his touch. "forgive me! I can't bring myself to say it!" I replied.

"very well, I can't make you talk," he said, walking away, leaving me shivering on the floor.


End file.
